Zéro un cadeau!
by Dragonha
Summary: Un grand événement approche, Kaname en est l'instigateur et deux garçons qui se tournaient autour vont se rapprocher grâce à lui.


**Auteur : **Dragonha

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages sont à Matsuri Hino.

**Résumé : **Un grand événement approche, Kaname en est l'instigateur et deux garçons qui se tournaient autour vont se rapprocher grâce à lui.

**Warning :** Comme toujours un lemon entre hommes, ainsi qu'un lime et un langage assez vulgaire.

Préparé pour et dédicacé à Shiraha-sama et à Uneri, mes deux meilleurs amis. Joyeux anniversaire Shira-chan, Une-chan !

Je vous présente mon nouvel OS Vampire Knight, fait en l'honneur de mes deux amis internautes, fortement sympathiques et devenu mes meilleurs amis au fil des conversations. J'espère que vous aimerez et je vous poste les termes du défi, vous pourrez vérifier par vous-mêmes que j'ai respecté toutes les conditions.

**Conditions du défi :**

1: on aimerait que tu garde le coté « je manipule les gens de mon entourage en me les représentant, sur un échiquier, assis dans la pénombre de ma chambre style baroque » de Kaname, à la différence que dans ton histoire il ferait cela parce qu'il adore faire l'entremetteur en secret !

2: évidement, c'est Kaname qui réunira Zéro et Shiki

3: Kaname doit être en couple avec un des beaux vampires de la Night, n'importe lequel.

4: Pendant ton histoire, peut importe les conditions, un personnage devras baratter le beurre !

5: Et enfin, Yûki doit souffrir comme jamais ! Si possible en tombant de très, très haut (avec, dans le pack, le kit humiliation publique; parce qu'on est archi fan de ta Yuki en mode « je m'approprie les mecs et je suis trop conne pour voir qu'ils ont juste envie de m'étriper »)

Fête à la Night Class, Yûki s'y introduit pour voir Kaname et se fait humilier

**Zéro = un cadeau ?!**

La nuit touchait presque à sa fin, les premiers rayons du soleil n'allaient pas tarder à briller sur l'école Cross. L'endroit était calme, pas un bruit ne venait troubler une tranquillité bienvenue sur cet établissement assez spécial. L'académie Cross était connue comme étant une excellente école, où deux classes coexistaient : la Day Class et la Night Class. Chacun était au courant de cette spécificité mais peu de gens connaissaient la réelle différence entre ses deux cursus. Seuls les élèves de nuit, comme on les surnommait, auraient pu révéler le secret qui les entourait. Ou presque. Deux personnes en savaient tout autant : les deux gardiens de l'école qui maintenaient le calme dans les environs.

Un de ses élèves spéciaux était d'ailleurs occupé dans sa chambre. Les rideaux étaient tirés, occultant la légère lueur de la lune à l'extérieur. Le jeune homme était assis dans un fauteuil moelleux, rouge sang, et était penché sur ce qui semblait être une partie d'échec. Seul le fauteuil vide face à lui indiquait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un duel. L'étudiant semblait réfléchir à son prochain coup, sa tête reposait sur une de ses mains et il regardait ardemment l'échiquier. Il soupira, las de ne pas trouver le prochain mouvement. Alors que son esprit tournait à plein régime, un faible bruit retentit. Bien sûr, Kaname Kuran, le garçon en question, entendit parfaitement le cliquetis du verrou, ça venait de la porte-fenêtre.

L'intrus pensa que grâce à l'uniforme noir, il n'était que très peu visible. Une bien piètre erreur puisqu'il était parfaitement au courant de la réelle condition de son hôte.

« Yûki, tu déranges. » lança d'un ton atone le brun.

« Aah ! Tu m'avais vue ?! » s'écria la fille qui venait d'entrer.

La gardienne, et accessoirement fille du directeur, avait les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Je te vois comme en plein jour. Laisses-moi, j'aimerais finir d'étudier. » répondit vertement Kaname, un livre à la main, histoire de corroborer ses mots.

« Hé, hé. T'es vraiment trop fort, mon Kaname chéri. J'ai lu ton mot alors je suis venue te rejoindre comme tu le désirais. Ah, je sais ce que tu veux, alors viens et fais-moi l'amour Kaname chéri. »

L'adolescente s'était avancée à côté de lui, essayant vainement de grimper sur les jambes du jeune président de la classe de nuit. Cependant, non seulement elle était lourde, dans tous les sens du terme, mais il était hors de question que cette écervelée ne le touche, ne le salisse.

« Bas les pattes, bougresse. Tu sais très bien, que je ne t'ai rien envoyé ! Bordel, tout le monde sait que je suis gay et qu'en prime, je sors avec Ichijô ! Alors comment diable peux-tu te faire des films sur ce que je veux ?! »

« Oh, tu joues les timides. Comme tu veux, choupinet. » roucoula stupidement Cross.

'_Timbrée ! Petite crétine lobotomisée ! Arrête avec tes surnoms à deux cents ! Raah, Satan qu'elle m'agace, elle m'irise, je veux la tuer !' _grinça mentalement Kuran.

« Hi, hi. »

'_Par Nefer, j'exècre encore plus son rire débile. Comment j'ai pu oublier cela, c'est atroce.' _jura, toujours en pensée, le pauvre brun.

« Allons, allons. Kan-chan amour. Ne t'inquiète pas tu seras bientôt totalement détendu. » susurra d'une voix tout sauf sexy l'idiote.

Par un pur miracle, la 'douce' fille du directeur parvint à enrouler ses bras autour du cou de son cher et tendre. Oh, ce qu'il se retenait de lui foutre son poing dans la figure. Mais s'il cédait, cette petite dinde irait se plaindre à son gentil papa. Il risquerait alors, une fois de plus, d'être assommé par leurs discours des plus ennuyeux, et surtout à rallonge.

La chance devait malgré tout avoir son mot à dire durant cette soirée, son petit-ami arriva juste au moment où la péronnelle tentait de l'embrasser.

« Grrr. Si tu ne veux pas finir en tous petits morceaux sanguinolents, Cross… tu lâches mon homme. » murmura dangereusement Takuma Ichijô à leurs oreilles.

Sûrement sourde, la jeune fille se pelotonna plus sur ce qu'elle croyait être son amour éternel, elle avait sans doute peur au vu de la grimace qu'elle arborait.

Les grognements du garçon blond se réitérèrent au vu de la proximité du pot de glue et de son amant. Ce dernier en avait plus qu'assez du poids de la fille, il voulait montrer à son compagnon que la situation ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Aussi, il repoussa prestement l'enquiquineuse la faisant tomber à terre, Ichijô évitant que cette greluche ne lui tombe dessus.

« Aie ! Espèce de salopard, pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! » vociféra Yûki en fusillant Ichijô du regard.

« Moi ? Mais je n'ai rien fait, la péripatéticienne. Kaname a eu le bon goût de te vautrer, reconnais enfin, que t'es que de la merde, personne ne s'intéresse à toi. Maintenant, tu vas aller jouer dehors pendant que Kan-chan et moi, on s'envoie en l'air, vu ?! » balança le blond, extrêmement énervé.

Il attrapa la gêneuse par le col puis la traîna sur le balcon. Il aurait voulu la lancer au sol, deux mètres plus bas, mais il se retint par considération pour Zéro Kiryu, le second gardien, qui aurait dû faire le ménage. Il la planta simplement là avant de fermer la porte-fenêtre non seulement à double tour, mais avec un sceau magique. Et oui, ce n'était malheureusement pas la première fois que cette grognasse s'immisçait dans son couple, c'était alors le seul moyen de la bloquer. Les rideaux une fois de plus tirés, Takuma respira enfin librement et s'approcha félinement de son beau brun.

« Bien ! Maintenant que la folle est partie… passons aux choses sérieuses. » susurra le blondinet.

« Oh oui. Mais après ce que tu m'as promis de faire, si tu veux bien ? » sourit le président

« Aah. Bon d'accord, c'est bien pour te faire plaisir. Je suis sûr que tu aurais trouvé une solution au final. » exhala Ichijo dans un murmure.

« Ça ira plus vite à deux. Après, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras. » répondit l'autre en faisant une bise à son petit-ami, qui s'asseyait sur ses genoux.

Les deux garçons se concentrèrent alors sur un pion noir isolé de l'échiquier. Chacun réfléchit quelques minutes, avant que le blond n'esquisse un mouvement. Il attrapa le fameux pion le déplaçant face à un cavalier blanc.

« Oui, ça me parait évident, Ichi. Seul hic, le comment. C'est ça que je cherche depuis des jours. » soupira Kaname.

« Mmm. Laisses-moi réfléchir Ka-chan. » murmura le garçon blond.

Pendant cinq minutes, Takuma pensa à un moyen de rapprocher ces deux là, qui se tournaient mutuellement autour sans quasi rien voir. Puis une idée trouva son chemin, repensant à sa propre déclaration à son bien-aimé chef de classe, et meilleur ami.

« Oh, mais l'idée est là. Cependant, nous allons devoir être très discret pour mettre en place tous les détails de mon plan. » susurra Ichi.

Puis, il se pencha vers son homme et l'embrassa goulument, ensuite, il exposa à voix basse sa machination. Son brun hocha vivement de la tête, il vint enfouir sa tête dans le cou de son bel amant et mordilla sa peau.

« Bon, ça c'est fait. Maintenant, occupe-toi de moi, Ta-chan. Tu m'as trop excité à gigoter près de mon érection depuis tout à l'heure. »

Avec bonheur, le blond se laissa tomber avec grâce à terre. A genoux devant son Kuran, Takuma glissa le pantalon encombrant le long des jambes de sa tentation, suivi par le boxer. Sans cérémonie, il engouffra la hampe conséquente dans sa bouche, pratiquant d'amples vas-et-viens. Ichijô suçotait le bout puis prenait sa friandise entièrement dans sa cavité buccale. Ses sucions eurent tôt fait d'exciter convenablement son brun, qui se cala dans son fauteuil, enterrant plus encore son sexe dans la douce bouche si douée. Après de langoureux mouvements, exercés par les mains, ainsi que par la langue taquine, Takuma engloutit une fois de plus le pénis et suça plus durement, amenant enfin le succulent nectar à ses lèvres. Il n'en laissa échapper aucune goutte avalant le tout, offrant un sourire prédateur aux yeux encore emplis de désir qui le regardaient.

« La nuit ne fait que commencer Ka-chan. Ce soir, je vais te faire atteindre le septième ciel, à tel point que tu ne voudras plus en descendre. »

Le sourire du vampire se fit carnassier, son partenaire en sourit de contentement. Même si pour les gens de la Day class, la journée allait être ennuyante, lui ne faisait que commencer sa 'nuit' avec son fougueux petit-ami.

Oui, les élèves de la Night Class étaient des vampires. Ces créatures de ténèbres qui avaient besoin de sang pour survivre. Mais le mythe que nous connaissons n'avait rien en commun avec les réelles dispositions de ses créatures. Le soleil, l'ail et les crucifix ne leur faisaient rien, contrairement à ce que la légende populaire laissait croire. Mais ils devaient préserver l'illusion, pour les humains de la classe de jour, ils n'étaient que de beaux éphèbes à l'horaire décalé du leur. Seuls le directeur et les deux gardiens de l'école connaissaient ce fameux secret. Yûki Cross était la première gardienne, son père lui avait confié le poste parce qu'il pouvait avoir un œil sur elle à tout instant. Le deuxième était un garçon appelé Zéro Kiryu, la beauté froide de la Day Class, selon ses rares fans girls. Zéro était parfaitement à sa place, il avait été rôdé au combat durant toute sa vie. A cela près qu'il aurait dû être un chasseur traquant ces créatures de la nuit. Si le destin, sous la forme d'une vampiresse, nommée Shizuka, n'avait pas anéanti sa famille. Bref, il avait toutes les raisons de haïr les vampires, ceux-ci lui rendaient bien pour la plupart. Ses rapports, pourtant, avaient évolués en une sorte d'amitié pour deux de ses camarades vampires : Ichijô Takuma et Shiki Senri.

Le premier garçon l'avait déridé lors d'un moment de déprime, le jour d'anniversaire de la mort de ses parents, et de son frère. Son sourire, son rire et sa verve lui avaient plu et il avait fini par comprendre que tous les vampires n'aimaient pas forcément faire souffrir les autres. L'autre, le beau mannequin, l'avait approché avec discrétion. Shiki, le très silencieux garçon de sa classe, l'avait surpris un jour en train de dessiner White Lily, sa jument préférée. Ce moment d'intimité l'avait plus que troublé, le léger sourire du brun avait envoûté Zéro, quand le vampire lui avait subtilisé son esquisse. Plus que son compliment sur son adresse avec un fusain, c'était sa majesté et la lueur étincelante de ses yeux qui l'avaient ensorcelé. Sur le moment, il ressentait toute la sincérité du brun, peut-être une certaine admiration.

Bref, Zéro s'était rapproché de ces deux vampires, ainsi que de Kuran, dans une moindre mesure, pour faire plaisir à Ichijô. Ils en étaient arrivés au stade où ils ne se lançaient plus que quelques piques pour la forme.

Alors que dans une chambre du pavillon de la lune, certains se faisaient des câlins, pour les étudiants de la Day Class, les cours n'allaient pas tarder à commencer. Zéro n'échappait pas à la règle… même s'il avait dû passer la nuit dehors à cause de ses obligations. Résultat, le pauvre gardien se récolta les foudres des professeurs pour dormir en classe. Bien sûr, Yûki faisait de même, mais aucun ne la reprit, le protectionnisme du directeur était connu de tous. Hors de question d'essuyer les colères légendaires de Kaien Cross concernant le bien-être de sa fille chérie. Le jeune homme, son fils adoptif pour être exact, ne bénéficiait pas de ce traitement de faveur. Hé non, n'est pas sous la coupe de Cross qui veut !

Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de la matinée que les deux endormis se réveillèrent enfin. L'une suivit sa meilleure amie à la cafétéria, l'autre s'éclipsa discrètement dehors, allant à l'enclos des chevaux. Zéro avançait doucement, perdu dans ses pensées, son cahier à dessin sous le bras, il imaginait ce qu'il pourrait dessiner aujourd'hui. L'enclos se trouvait aux abords de la forêt, à l'est du pavillon où les cours se déroulaient. Il ne lui fallait que trois minutes pour y aller, bien sûr en s'assurant qu'il n'était pas suivi. Hors de question que quelqu'un ne découvre son petit penchant, exception faite de Shiki. Le seul au courant. Comme à l'accoutumée, l'argenté s'adossa aussitôt au plus grand chêne, faisant face à la place favorite de White Lily, sa jument, et modèle, préférée. L'équidé s'avança, dès qu'elle le vit, s'appuyant sur la barrière.

« Mff. Tu n'arrêtes pas, hein ? Il faut toujours que tu le réclames. Attention, tu vas devenir grosse à force. Enfin, je ne devrais pas t'en amener plus que nécessaire aussi. » murmura Zéro, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Eh bien, il n'y a qu'à elle que tu parles aussi gentiment. »

Cette phrase figea Zéro. Tendu comme un arc, il se retourna et soupira de soulagement, ce n'était que son ami brun, Senri.

« Tu m'épies ma parole. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire, pour que tu me suives ainsi ? » lança le demi-vampire.

« Mais rien. J'aime venir ici, les chevaux, contrairement aux humains, ne sont pas rebutés par notre nature. En général, je monte ce petit alezan, à la robe claire, pendant une bonne heure. Mais depuis quelques temps, je croise souvent un étalon au fort caractère, et j'en oublie cette petite promenade. » avoua le vampire au Sang Pur.

L'argenté avait haussé un sourcil, croyant comprendre un sous-entendu dans la réplique de son camarade. Cependant, il l'ignora, il fit un micro-sourire à Shiki, lui faisant comprendre silencieusement qu'il pouvait rester. Une fois, le sucre avalé par la magnifique bête, il retourna s'adosser à son arbre. Il se cala confortablement, cadra son modèle puis commença à tracer son esquisse. Son coup de crayon sûr, sa concentration, tous ses gestes furent détaillés par le vampire. Ce dernier imprimait toute la gestuelle et les mimiques adorables de l'argenté, se repaissant de sa beauté et de ses expressions pour mieux s'en servir dans ces songes, disons classés x.

Il savait précisément comment cela avait commencé. C'était cette pose et son éblouissant sourire, si rare, qui l'avaient fait craquer. Il avait suffit de quelques rencontres dans ce cadre enchanteur pour qu'il tombe irrémédiablement amoureux de Zéro Kiryu. Cependant, à part l'acceptation que l'argenté lui avait montré, il ne devinait pas si la réciproque était vraie. Pourtant, il sentait généralement bien les sentiments des gens, mais le Kiryu était si complexe et si secret, que Shiki ne parvenait pas à le lire.

Dans le bâtiment juste à côté, deux garçons observaient la scène, en souriant. Quand ils disaient que ces deux là se tournaient autour ! Il semblait évident à Kaname et Ichijô que Zéro ne pouvait qu'aimer Shiki. Personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait l'approcher de cette façon, sans recevoir un regard noir. Leurs rendez-vous n'étaient pas passés inaperçu puisque l'enclos était dans l'angle immédiat de la porte-fenêtre du Président de la Night Class. Le blond était content pour Shiki, son plan ne pouvait être qu'un franc succès, mais pour cela, il devait s'arranger pour parler à Zéro. Ou pas… un projet annexe se développa rapidement dans son esprit. Mieux valait que ce soit une surprise pour les deux garçons, la contribution de Kaname serait vitale. Zéro se méfierait de lui s'il s'approchait trop, mais sachant que son amour et l'argenté ne se passaient pas de leur petite escarmouche verbale, il n'aurait qu'à jouer là-dessus.

« Ichi ? J'ai une idée pour les réunir. Mais j'aurais besoin de toi. » lui dit soudain son brun.

« Oh ? Etrangement moi aussi, je viens de penser à quelque chose. » répondit-il.

Aussitôt, ils s'échangèrent leurs idées à voix basse, assis sur le canapé baroque de la chambre.

Le couple se rendait bien compte qu'il n'avait que peu de temps pour tout mettre en place. Il ne restait que deux jours avant la date fatidique. Aussi, ils n'hésitèrent pas à faire contribuer tous les autres vampires, ce qui en soit n'était pas superflu. A deux, ils auraient été impossibles de finaliser leur idée comme ils le désiraient. Une fois mis au courant, et que Kaname persuada les plus réfractaires,- ceux détestant Zéro- tout le monde participa de bon cœur. Ils investirent la salle de bal de leur bâtiment et décorèrent la pièce, en long, en large et en travers de lumières et de ballons de toutes les couleurs. Au moins, on ne pouvait pas se tromper, une fête aurait lieu ici et le couple instigateur allaient y mettre la touche finale.

C'est sans plus tarder que Kaname mit son plan à exécution. Il avait décidé d'agir juste après le rituel de la Lune, qui se passa sans encombre pour une fois… puisque la peste Yûki n'était pas à son poste, allez savoir pourquoi ! Zéro, par contre, n'était pas du tout content, le double du travail habituel n'était pas pour le mettre de bonne humeur. C'est en maugréant qu'il parvint à tenir les fans girls excitées, ces jurons 'colorés' contribuaient à tenir à distance les plus folles des hystériques. Après cette rixe, Zéro ne put se reposer et fit son tour de surveillance. Une chance pour Kaname que les gardiens ne surveillaient que les extérieurs des bâtiments. Le groupe de vampires alla en classe, ce sans son chef, dès que la grande porte en bois se referma. Le brun courut rapidement vers les sous-sols, seul lui, le directeur et ses deux enfants étaient au courant d'une habitude qui allait grandement l'aider dans la réalisation du projet.

Après avoir descendu un escalier de pierre, Kuran arriva dans un long couloir, un endroit dont peu de gens avaient connaissance. Cependant, côtoyant Kaien depuis des années, le vampire savait que c'était ici qu'il s'adonnait à sa manie… somme toute spéciale ! Comptant les portes qui défilaient devant lui, le Sang-Pur trouva celle qui l'intéressait. Elle n'avait rien de plus que les autres, c'était le cinquième battant à partir des escaliers, mais la clé dans la serrure l'avertit qu'il était au bon endroit. Il poussa discrètement le panneau de bois et se faufila silencieusement, constatant que Kaien était à l'œuvre. La chance était avec lui, pensa-t-il en regardant l'homme affairé sur sa table de travail.

« Hum, bien ! » dit Kaien en souriant. « Heureusement que mes chers élèves ont fait des pâtisseries aujourd'hui. Alors, la crème fraiche, l'appareil, les pots. Ok, tout est en place, c'est parti. »

Le directeur versa toute la crème fraiche dans sa baratte, un petit ustensile en métal. Il était muni de deux compartiments distincts, un petit et un grand, d'une anse sur le couvercle en fer et d'une manivelle. Il actionna doucement la poignée pour commencer, les moulinets réguliers qu'il exerçait battaient la crème. Elle devenait liquide et le séparateur entre les deux compartiments triaient distinctement le petit lait du beurre. Ce dernier coulait dans le grand compartiment. Il ne restait plus qu'à dévisser la tête de l'appareil et à mouler le beurre obtenu. Kaien attrapa l'un des moules et procéda ainsi plusieurs fois, se préparant des réserves. En fait, faire cela le détendait et son beurre, pour ses petits-déjeuners, était nettement meilleur que ce qu'il trouvait en ville. En plus, il faisait ainsi des économies bienvenues.

Caché dans un coin d'ombre, Kaname zieuta impatiemment le manège de son vieil ami, le pressant mentalement. C'est vrai quoi ! Il commençait à en avoir assez là, c'était déjà le sixième pot que l'ancien chasseur rangeait en ligne sur la table de travail. L'office du froid dans cette cave était un plus, le beurre durcissait plus vite et cela fascinait Cross d'observer ses créations. Enfin, le directeur nettoya sa baratte et attrapa un moule où le beurre était déjà légèrement durci. Lorsque l'homme sortit, il ferma la porte afin que personne ne vienne fouiner dans ces affaires.

Lorsque les pas ne se firent plus entendre, Kuran sortit de sa cachette. Il approcha de la table et attrapa un pot fermé, le remplaçant immédiatement par un identique mais vide que Kaien avait laissé traîner. Il ne voulait prendre aucun risque, de toute façon une petite blague ne ferait pas de mal. En effet, le directeur prendrait ce récipient juste après avoir fini celui qu'il avait emmené. Il y en avait quand même pour pratiquement deux semaines avant qu'il ne découvre le pot aux roses. Le vampire avait ce qu'il voulait, aussi il attrapa les doubles des clés que Kaien lui avait attribuées dès son arrivée. Il repéra bien vite le sésame adéquat et sortit sans bruit dans la chambre. Le Sang-Pur se dépêcha d'amener son outil dans la cuisine du pavillon de la Lune avant de retourner en cours. Il ne restait plus qu'à s'occuper de la nourriture pour la fête et de l'attraction principale, ce pourquoi le plan d'Ichijô était conçu. Avec le temps qu'avait pris le principal de l'école, Kaname manqua la première heure de cours, mais il se fichait du cours d'économie, tant que son projet aboutissait au final. Il était absolument sûr que tout se passerait selon ses estimations. Ses camarades lui jetèrent un œil satisfait lorsqu'il arriva et le prof de mathématiques se demanda ce qu'ils avaient tous à sourire en coin. L'homme passa outre et la nuit se poursuivit sans plus rien d'extraordinaire.

Zéro n'eut rien à déclarer à la fin de son tour de garde, cependant il commençait à en avoir marre de se retrouver tout seul à tourner autour des bâtiments. Que fichait Yûki bon sang ?! A cela, la jeune fille aurait pu répondre si elle n'était pas occupée dans sa chambre à ennuyer sa meilleure amie.

« Yûki, je ne suis pas sûre que tu devrais faire cela. » disait la pauvre humaine.

« T'occupes Sayori ! Dis-moi plutôt laquelle tu me conseilles de mettre ? »

La fille du directeur lui présentait deux robes… aux tons… hem, criards ! Dissimulant sa grimace face aux deux modèles, Wakaba désigna au hasard la robe de droite.

'_Je plains les pauvres gens de la Night Class. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour ce que vous allez voir mais l'autre était encore pire. Alors pardon, mais de deux maux, je choisis le moindre !' _

« Merci Sayori. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. » sourit la brunette.

Elle rangea l'autre vêtement avant de pendre l'autre, celui qu'elle mettrait, sur le devant de sa garde-robe, puis seulement prépara son uniforme pour le lendemain. Il lui avait fallu toute la nuit quasiment pour choisir quoi mettre, parce qu'un événement important aurait lieu dans une journée. Elle ignorait qu'elle était la seule à connaître cette date. Pour cause, celui a qui était destiné l'horreur qu'elle avait préparé se fichait comme d'une guigne des soi-disant 'événements' qu'elle s'imaginait.

Le lendemain, sans surprise pour Sayori, Yûki dormait comme une bienheureuse. Elle ronflait étonnamment fort pour une délicate jeune fille, dixit le directeur, il lui trouvait toujours des excuses à son manque de sommeil. La jeune fille laissa pour une fois Cross se débrouiller, ce serait sa vengeance pour l'avoir tenue éveillée jusqu'à minuit passé ! Surtout que lorsqu'elle arriva en classe, Wakaba remarqua que Kiryu était bien en cours et réveillé, contrairement à son homologue féminine. Elle se demandait comment le directeur pouvait avoir élevé deux pareils opposés. Certes, l'argenté lui faisait un peu peur mais il excellait dans tout ce qu'il faisait, il était sérieux, comparé à une certaine fille banale et bourrée de privilèges injustifiés ! Enfin, elle préféra se concentrer sur ses cours plutôt que de partir sur cette pente glissante qui ne lui amènerait qu'un mal de tête carabiné.

Zéro, quant à lui, remarqua que la copine de Yûki l'observait de temps en temps, mais n'y fit pas attention. Il la plaignait mais ce qu'elle faisait ne le regardait pas, il avait assez à faire comme ça avec son travail de gardien, ses cours et son introspection. Il réfléchissait, tout en restant attentif un minimum au cours, aux sentiments de bien-être et de plaisir lorsqu'il était en présence d'un certain vampire brun. Il voulait savoir s'il ressentait la même chose que lui : les papillons dans le ventre à chaque fois qu'il prononçait son nom, sa jalousie quand il discutait avec un autre. Il avait même des envies de le plaquer contre un arbre dans leurs moments seul à seul, il ne se savait pas aussi impétueux, si peu contrôlé. Ces pensées ne lui étaient guère familières, personne ne lui avait jamais donné ces impressions. Pourtant, il devait avouer cela fort agréable, de ne pas être constamment sur ces gardes. Il avait la sensation de pouvoir se reposer sur Shiki s'il le désirait vraiment. Etrange mais il savait que ce qu'il ressentait était de l'amour, il entendait assez les histoires de sa sœur sur l'amour véritable et tous les symptômes que cela engendrait. Il les avait tous indubitablement, c'est pour dire qu'il se retenait de rougir lorsque le vampire s'approchait trop près de lui.

Hier d'ailleurs, Shiki n'avait pas hésité à se coller contre lui, et à lui voler un baiser, chose que n'avaient pas vu certains voyeurs occuper à comploter. C'est pourquoi, il savait qu'il devait confronter Senri la prochaine fois… pour savoir si c'était juste un désir passager ou si c'était plus. Surtout que son ami l'avait laissé sur une réplique assez spéciale.

« J'avais envie de le faire. Tu ne te rends vraiment pas compte… »

C'était ce qu'il avait répondu lorsqu'il avait demandé ce qu'il lui avait pris de l'embrasser, et il n'avait pas fini sa phrase. Ça avait le don de lui faire se poser des questions, il ne savait pas quoi ? Ah ! Ce type était une énigme, et rien de ce qu'il disait ne l'aidait à ordonner ses pensées correctement.

Le premier cours de la journée se termina, et alors que le deuxième, l'Histoire, était entamé depuis dix minutes, un bruit infernal se fit entendre. Tout le monde se tourna vers la porte, une seule personne identifia immédiatement le son. Kiryu avait reconnu sans peine le 'pas délicat' de sa chère sœur, il était atterré que cette petite idiote n'ait jamais de remontrance. Autant pour lui, il s'en fichait, malgré la vie nocturne imposée par son père adoptif, les retards et lui, ça faisait deux ! Jamais encore, il n'avait eu de problèmes pour se lever, et ses notes le mettaient à l'écart des avertissements des professeurs.

« Ah ! Je suis en retard, désolée. » arriva en trombe la gardienne, un grand sourire détrompant quiconque la croyant navrée de son écart.

« Mademoiselle Cross ! Au moins, nous avons droit à l'immense honneur de votre présence. » ironisa l'instituteur avant de poursuivre. « Allez vous asseoir, dépêchez-vous, et si possible en silence ! »

Là, c'était trop demander à la jeune fille ! Elle ne le faisait pas exprès sans doute, mais soit elle était lourde, soit elle avait énormément de mal à marcher sans lever les pieds ! C'était affligeant et crispant pour les oreilles de tous. Enfin, Yûki s'assit, soulageant tout le monde. A l'exception bien sûr de Zéro, qui avait eu le malheur d'avoir un siège libre à côté de lui. Sauf ce problème récurrent- elle faisait le coup au moins une fois par semaine- le reste de la journée se passa sans souci.

Cependant, un événement méritait d'être signalé, d'ailleurs il fit le tour de l'école en à peine une heure, les vampires en entendirent également parler lors du rituel. Les élèves riaient de satisfaction et l'ouïe de la Night Class ne manqua pas d'apprendre que Yûki Cross avait subi une blague digne des dessins animés. Des humaines avaient apparemment eu marre des discours de la fille sur l'amour qui la liait à Kuran-sama. Aussi, elles avaient rempli un seau d'eau et l'avait mis en équilibre au-dessus de la porte de leur dernier cours, histoire de la rafraichir. Les garçons les avaient aidées bien évidemment. Ils ne manquaient pas une occasion de se moquer de l'écervelée qui les rabaissait, en disant qu'aucune fille saine d'esprit ne sortirait jamais avec eux ! Leur farce fonctionna à merveille, s'étant assuré que tous les autres membres de la classe étaient déjà installés pour le cours. Quand les vampires apprirent cela, ils durent se retenir de rire. Comment expliquer qu'ils avaient entendu cette anecdote parmi tout ce que les élèves racontaient ? Non, il valait mieux ne pas prendre de risque.

La classe de nuit suivit son cursus normalement, mais lors des intercours, les enseignants entendirent parler d'une fête. De là, les choses évoluèrent encore, mais pas dans la lignée du plan d'Ichijô et Kaname.

« Ok, la Day Class et les profs sont invités. Ce sera nettement plus amusant comme ça. » murmura Aidô à son leader.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? Shiki risque de se douter de quelque chose. » répliqua le président de la Night.

« Aucun risque, il est plongé dans ses pensées. Et puis, Seiren m'a fait part d'une de ses visions, pratique comme pouvoir quand même. Outre, le fait que notre ami va s'envoyer en l'air avec son bel argenté, elle a découvert qu'un intrus allait se glisser à la fête. »

« Hein ? Qui ça ? » s'étonna le brun.

« Cross fille évidemment. Cette grognasse ne risque pas de vous lâchez si vous ne mettez pas le paquet, ce qui veut dire humiliation publique. Kain et moi, on a tout prévu, il y aura une soirée dansante en plus du gâteau que vous avez prévu. Je mettrai ma main à couper que la sans cervelle va essayer de vous inviter devant tout le monde. Donc, vous n'aurez qu'à vous faire plaisir en ne mâchant pas vos mots, tout le monde veut voir ça ! Les profs aussi, je ne vous dis pas comme ils en ont marre de devoir tout lui passer à cette crétine. » débita très vite le blond.

« Ok ! Ça marche, j'ai hâte de la pulvériser, au sens figuré bien sûr. » s'écrièrent en chœur Kaname et Ichijô.

Ils jubilaient devant toutes les idées qui affluaient pour cette distrayante séance de lynchage à venir.

Loin de toute cette agitation le concernant directement, Shiki réfléchissait à sa future approche. Il voulait Zéro, hors de question de le laisser s'échapper. Le brun ne pouvait pas imaginer qu'un autre garçon ne touche à son amour secret. Depuis son arrivée, l'argenté l'avait attiré physiquement, mais depuis un an maintenant, un sentiment encore plus fort l'avait habité. Depuis le jour où lors d'une mission, il avait sauvé le gardien et que ce dernier au bord de l'évanouissement lui ait souri. Il lui avait alors soufflé à l'oreille : « Toi… T'es… vraiment… fort. »

L'idée était romantique mais ces paroles l'avaient touché en plein cœur. Le visage serein du garçon alors qu'il était dans ses bras valait tout l'or du monde. C'est à partir de là qu'il avait su être fou amoureux. Dès lors, il provoquait régulièrement des rencontres entre lui et le demi-vampire, cherchant à le connaître toujours plus. C'était ainsi qu'il l'avait surpris en train de dessiner, et de réaliser que le garçon le rendait bien plus heureux qu'autre chose. Maintenant, Senri commençait à ne plus réussir à se retenir de l'acculer contre la barrière de l'enclos, ou contre son arbre, pour le ravager de baisers. Son corps le poussait au contact, s'il ne réagissait pas vite, il risquait de ne plus se contrôler et de le violer sur place. Il ignorait totalement que son amour pour le chasseur était bien visible pour ses camarades et que ceux-ci mijotaient quelque chose.

A la fin de leurs cours, une partie du groupe, après être revenu au pavillon, s'éclipsa dans la salle de bal afin d'aménager le coin pour la sono, dont Aidô semblait le meneur. De son côté Kaname entraîna son amant dans la cuisine, il était temps de préparer le gâteau ! Il leur fallut du temps pour mélanger beurre, chocolat et farine pour monter le gâteau au chocolat préféré de Shiki. Ils en firent suffisamment pour toute l'école, résultat le gâteau avait des proportions assez conséquentes. Le tout fut mis au frais, le faisant rentrer dans le réfrigérateur comme ils le pouvaient. Tout était en place désormais et rien ne gâcherait cette soirée.

Cependant, Takuma devait encore se débrouiller pour préparer le cadeau, inconnu seulement du fêté, dans la plus grande discrétion. Pour cela, il squatta la chambre de son copain, comme de coutume. Lorsqu'une ombre passa devant la fenêtre, il l'ouvrit en grand et l'interpella.

« Hé, Zéro ! Je peux te parler un instant ? » demanda le blond.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ichijô ? »

« Fais pas ton timide, Zéro-chan. Entre, je ne voudrais pas que des oreilles indiscrètes entendent ce que j'ai à dire. » répliqua le vampire en souriant.

« M'appelle pas comme ça. » grommela l'argenté en s'exécutant.

Aussitôt le jeune surveillant introduit, le blond ferma la porte-fenêtre aussi vite que possible et la bloqua d'office avec un sceau verrouilleur. Puis tout s'enchaîna, Kaname sortit de la salle de bain dans sa glorieuse nudité ! La surprise figea le Kiryu, laissant une ouverture pour Ichijô. Ce dernier, une irrésistible envie de jouer le taraudant, poussa sèchement sa proie sur le lit.

« Hé, mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! » souffla le gardien pris au dépourvu.

« Allons. » La respiration du deuxième vampire résonna, bien trop proche de ses oreilles. « Calme-toi Zéro. Je suis sûr que tu vas aimer. »

Le brun s'était léché les lèvres en disant cela, amenant le rouge aux joues de Zéro, malgré son amour, il n'était guère infaillible. Ses hormones le travaillaient même beaucoup avec un apollon nu devant lui !

« Arrêtes ça Kuran. » parvint-il cependant à lâcher.

« On n'a pas envie Zéro-chan. » énonça le blond, également trop près. « Ecoutes bien maintenant. Il y a un anniversaire très important à célébrer demain. Je suis persuadé que tu veux aussi être présent. Fu fu fu. Oh, oui, c'est le cas de le dire, tu seras présent, ça fera tellement plaisir à Shiki. Donc, tu vas te tenir tranquille. On avertira ton père plus tard. Ta coopération est plus pressante qu'autre chose. »

Il en avait dit assez pour que Zéro s'attende à ce qu'il lui en dise plus. Grave erreur, il ne vit que trop tard que les deux comploteurs le chloroformaient. La dernière chose que Kiryu entendit avant de sombrer fut des paroles pour le moins inquiétantes.

« Bien, il ne reste plus qu'à préparer ce petit cadeau, s'assurer qu'il ne bougera pas, et enfin qu'il se taise pour de bon. »

Les deux garçons s'exécutèrent attachant mollets et poignets avec une corde solide, puis poussant un bâillon dans la bouche de leur malheureuse victime. Le temps pressait, leurs cours étaient finis depuis longtemps et le matin allait bientôt arrivé. La fête était prévue pour le début de soirée, en tout cas selon eux.

« Je vais prévenir Cross que les cours seront annulés à partir de cinq heures. Connaissant les humains, ils auront besoin de temps pour se préparer. » avertit Kaname.

Le directeur ne posa pas de problème, l'argument du vampire, de danser avec sa fille, le vit accepter avec beaucoup d'empressement. C'était bien sûr un mensonge. Pendant ce temps-là, Takuma avait gardé son prisonnier à proximité, l'accommodant comme il le désirait pour que son ami ne puisse pas se retenir. Ils étaient les meilleurs amis, Senri, Kuran et lui, aussi il connaissait les goûts de Shiki par cœur.

Lorsque Kaname revint, il vit la scène, ce qui eut le don de l'échauffer. Ichijô l'accueillit dans ses bras et ils firent l'amour avec le chargé de discipline assommé à quelques mètres d'eux. Ils devaient avouer que cela avait été plus qu'excitant.

Les derniers ajustements, comprenant la nourriture, furent aménagés dans la salle deux heures avant que l'heure donnée à la populace estudiantine ne sonne. Les filles humaines, vampires également, avaient eu juste le temps de s'habiller avec leurs plus belles robes. Les garçons, eux, n'exhibaient qu'un costume simple, noir, gris ou brun selon leurs préférences. Kain avait été désigné par son cousin pour s'occuper de l'entrée des invités, histoire de ne pas avoir de débordement de fans girls. Pour ce soir, merci on s'en passera, s'étaient dits les vampires au grand complet. Hanabusa s'occupait, quant à lui, d'animer la soirée.

« Bienvenue à tous ! Ce soir, c'est la fête ! Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, je vais vous le dire ! L'anniversaire de Shiki Senri est aujourd'hui les gens ! Retenez bien ça, le 3 avril on fête notre Shiki national ! Une ovation s'il vous plait. »

La foule reprit en chœur un vivant « Happy birthday to you » menée de main de maître par leur cher Idol-sempai. Une salve d'applaudissements, autant due à l'intéressé qu'à la performance, suivit la chanson. Aidô pressa le célébré à remercier ses camarades de leur présence. Shiki joua le jeu, et prononça un simple

« Merci tout le monde. Ça me fait très plaisir de vous voir tous ici. »

Ce petit message suffit à combler ses fans, c'était nettement mieux que d'habitude, où il ne répondait que par monosyllabe.

Bientôt, la musique emplit la salle et tous les jeunes se trouvaient sur la piste de danse, se mouvant sur un air rock-and-roll populaire. L'ambiance était géniale, les chansons choisies par Aidô étaient excellentes, selon les humains et la nourriture faisait honneur aux plus fins connaisseurs. Les professeurs, nettement plus calmes et surveillants du coin de l'œil le déroulement de la soirée, attestèrent que les plats étaient succulents et qu'ils ne s'ennuyaient pas. Cependant les vampires ne comptaient pas passés cent ans à distraire les humains. Par nécessité, il était prévu que la soirée se finirait à 22 h 00. Sinon, Zéro risquait bien de ne jamais se remettre de son apparition surprise. Seuls les vampires assisteraient à la remise du cadeau, collectif bien sûr, vu leur engagement dans le plan de départ. Mais avant ça, un moment que chacun attendait avec impatience, la rumeur qu'un spectacle plus que divertissant aurait lieu sous peu. Cela avait fait le tour de l'école, sans que la principale concernée n'y tienne la moindre attention, trop concentrée sur la vision idyllique- illusoire oui- de sa soirée.

Aussi quand la fille Cross s'approcha du DJ blond, et lui somma de mettre une ballade, tout le monde se tut. Bien évidemment, la fille crut que le silence s'imposait grâce à son charme et au fait qu'elle avançait vers le plus beau garçon de l'école, Kaname Kuran. Ce dernier, bien que ce soit une torture, avait joué le jeu, n'approchant et ne croisant jamais son petit-ami.

« Kaname chéri ! » avait commencé Cross « Allez, viens dansons tous les deux. Depuis le temps que j'en rêvais, tu es enfin à moi ! Hi hi hi. Ecoutes cette douce musique, elle est parfaite pour célébrer notre amour. Aujourd'hui, à cette heure précise, ça va faire 4 ans que nous nous sommes avoués notre amour. Je crois qu'il est temps, non. Allez demande-le moi ! »

« Te dires quoi ? » prononça Kaname.

« Que tu m'épouses voyons ! Je savais que tu cachais quelque chose… et je l'ai trouvé. Hi hi. »

La jeune fille sortit de son sac en bandoulière un écrin. La boite était blanche, simple mais élégante. L'idiote ouvrit le fermoir et exhiba deux bagues en or pur. Elles étaient aussi simples que le contenant. Malheureusement pour elle, la voleuse n'avait pas remarqué qu'elles étaient gravées à l'intérieur des noms de Kaname et de Takuma.

« Comment as-tu osé ?! Sale peste, tu m'as volé dans ma propre chambre ! Grrr, tu vas payer pour ce que tu nous as fait subir ! Je vais le répéter une dernière fois, alors ouvres tes esgourdes, aussi étroites soient-elles ! Je suis gay. J'ai un petit-ami et je ne changerais cela pour rien au monde ! Ichijô est le seul qui me plaira jamais. Alors, je ne vais certainement pas sortir avec une grognasse imbécile et aveugle comme un chambranle de porte, vu ! Maintenant dégages de ma vue, avant que je ne te tue pour être le pire cafard de l'humanité. Dehors, que je ne te revois plus jamais, guenon de mes deux ! » hurla le président de la Night Class.

Aussitôt sa diatribe finie, et l'ampleur des mots imprimés à jamais dans leurs têtes, toute la pièce explosa en applaudissements et confirmations bruyantes. Kuran attrapa l'écrin rapidement, et foudroya la fille du regard. Yûki, elle, avait la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux exorbités, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps à la virulence dont son homme avait fait preuve. Dans sa semi-inconscience, elle ne réalisait pas, ne voulait pas croire qu'elle venait de se faire jeter, deux bras l'attrapèrent par les épaules. Sans ménagement, elle fut conduite hors de la salle, puis hors du bâtiment. Elle fut laissée là, dans la nuit fraiche et le cœur en mille morceaux, irréparable.

Très vite, tout le monde se ré-amusa, la musique pop avait repris ses droits et jusqu'à l'heure finale, les étudiants profitèrent au maximum de cette magnifique soirée. Personne n'aimait la fille du directeur, cette revanche était la bienvenue et le chef des vampires fut félicité. Seul Kaien avait blêmi lors de l'humiliation publique de sa fille. Il n'était pas content, mais il pensa d'abord à sa fille. Il quitta donc les lieux, il s'occupa de sa petite Yûki la calant dans ses bras pour la réconforter une fois dans sa chambre à coucher.

A dix heures juste, Kain annonça aux humains qu'ils étaient tant d'aller dormir, ils avaient cours après tout le lendemain. Sans faire de chichis, ils obtempérèrent et souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à la Night Class. Dès qu'ils furent seuls, le groupe de vampires se rendit dans la salle aménagée juste à côté, tenant lieu de salle à manger. C'était là que trônait le reste de gâteau, fortement entamé par les trois cent élèves et les professeurs. Shiki et ses amis mangèrent ce qui restait appréciant le chocolat, l'un des seuls aliments qui avaient un goût assez prononcé pour leur palais vampirique.

« Très bien ! C'est l'heure maintenant de sortir le cadeau ! » annonça Ichijô.

« On s'est tous cotisés pour te l'offrir. Tu aimeras, on en est sûrs. » sourit Aidô.

Les deux blonds s'éclipsèrent pour prendre le paquet. Une conséquente boite, rouge vif, se retrouva vite devant Senri, étonné de la grandeur du présent.

« Merci les gars. » dit-il.

« Avant de nous remercier, regarde ce que c'est ! » l'avertirent ses amis.

Le brun obtempéra et tira sur la ficelle fermant la boîte, ignorant des sourires satisfaits de ses compagnons. Le couvercle fut poussé rapidement dévoilant l'intérieur… plus qu'appétissant du cadeau.

« Mais… Qu'est-ce que… » émit difficilement le fêté.

« Alors ? Qu'en dis-tu ? N'est-il pas à croquer, ton beau soupirant ? » dit Ichijô, plutôt fier de lui.

« Gloups. »

Le pauvre Shiki se retrouvait plus rouge qu'un coquelicot à la vision de son amour ainsi vêtu. Non parce que voir le Zéro Kiryu, le prince de glace avec pour seul vêtement un string, en prime les joues en feu, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde.

C'est pourquoi, refusant que quiconque le voie, il attrapa la boîte et fila dans sa chambre. Il se doutait que ce devait être Takuma le responsable de cet accoutrement. Il avait dit cela en plaisantant, bordel ! Bourré en plus ! Comment avait-il pu oser faire ça ?! Rooh, mais celui-là, franchement, il avait de ses idées saugrenues… mais néanmoins foutrement excitante. Encore heureux que, par un fait exprès de son blond d'ami, son bientôt petit-ami était endormi. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Senri ne voulait pas abuser de son futur amant ainsi, aussi il prit parti de le réveiller. D'une douce manière s'entend.

Zéro fut sorti de son paquet d'emballage tendrement et étalé sur le lit, le semblant de vêtement prestement ôté dans la foulée. Le vampire admira un instant la délicieuse vision qui s'offrait à lui. Lui qui n'avait jamais espéré que son argenté viendrait dans son lit, son souhait était exaucé… ou presque. Ce sera tellement mieux lorsqu'il sera conscient, il fondit donc sur la hampe de son homme. Shiki l'attrapa doucement, commençant de lents vas-et-viens. Son excitation était déjà fièrement dressée mais il prit son temps pour explorer le sexe de son Kiryu avec légèreté, l'envie croissait à mesure de ses mouvements. Ses mains ne lui apportèrent cependant pas assez satisfaction et posa très vite sa bouche sur le bout un peu plus rigide. Senri suçota le bout, taquin et espérant que cela suffise à réveiller son partenaire. Avant de le réaliser, il englobait l'entièreté du pénis pour le ressortir deux secondes après. Il procéda ainsi toujours empreint de délicatesse. Un élément par contre évolua, ses mains revinrent à l'attaque, joignant leurs touchers au passage humide de sa langue sur l'excitation, désormais bien éveillée.

L'argenté était plongé dans un cocon, son esprit reprenait peu à peu pied dans la réalité. Il sentait des draps autour de lui, de la soie satinée mais ce qui le surprit fut les frissons qui couraient sur sa peau. Réalisant peu à peu que non seulement, il était nu mais qu'en plus des sensations inédites se jouaient sur et dans son corps. La chaleur s'emparait de son être, mais une certaine moiteur semblait l'emprisonner au sud de son corps. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, il cligna avant de recevoir une indication supplémentaire. Il entendait des bruits de succions et une respiration accélérée. Sa position lui sauta alors au visage, il se rappelait qu'Ichijô et Kuran l'avaient piégé, l'avaient plongé dans l'inconscience ! Cependant, quand il positionna son visage pour voir ce qui se passait, il eut un blanc dans son cerveau.

Là, allongé à moitié sur lui, lui émoustillant son membre, Shiki ! Celui qu'il aimait et dont il attendait une réponse sur ses vraies intentions le concernant ! Malgré sa raison, il ne put se focaliser sur rien d'autre que sur le plaisir que son brun faisait naître dans son corps. Puis, l'évidence le frappa : les gémissements qu'il entendait, il s'agissait de ceux de Senri mais aussi des siens ! Plongé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas compris que son traitement était à ce point érotique. Soudainement, le vampire accéléra ses aspirations et joua encore plus avec cet endroit si sensible qui constituait la jonction entre ses bourses et son pénis. De fait, ses cris s'amplifièrent et quelques mots s'échappèrent malgré lui.

« Ah ! Pas là ! » exhala-t-il.

« Enfin ! Tu auras pris ton temps mon Zéro. Puisque tu aimes tant, je continue. »

Les caresses reprirent, plus appuyées, plus perverses encore jusqu'à ce que l'orgasme monte, toujours plus.

« Je… je viens. » ne put que soupirer l'argenté.

L'explosion de sperme submergea la bouche du brun, il avala cependant sans rechigner, ne voulant perdre rien de ce que lui offrait son amant.

« Hn. Pourquoi ? » expira Zéro à la fin de son éjaculation.

« Pourquoi quoi, Zéro-chan ? Que j'aie avalé ta semence ? J'en avais envie. Pourquoi je te fais subir ça ? Parce que j'en rêve depuis des années, et je ne me retiendrais plus. » expliqua le noble, sourire comblé aux lèvres.

« Alors… Ça…Tu veux dire que tu m'aimes ? » demanda l'argenté, le doute subsistant dans ses yeux.

« Tu veux me le faire dire n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as vraiment aucune conscience de ce que j'ai enduré par ta faute. Je devais me retenir de te prendre à même le sol quand on se rencontrait. Alors, oui, je t'aime vil tentateur. Je t'aime, et tu ne m'échapperas plus jamais. »

Son sourire carnivore aurait pu effrayer le demi-vampire, à l'inverse, un lumineux sourire s'étala devant lui et ses mots lui furent retournés.

« Ne viens pas te plaindre plus tard. Tu n'as pas idée comme j'aurais aimé que tu me fasses subir tes dépravations. N'oublies pas que ça marche dans les deux sens, va voir ailleurs et je te tue, pigé amour ? » sourit tout aussi vicieusement Kiryu.

Là-dessus, ils échangèrent leur second baiser, y déversant tout leur amour, et scellèrent toutes les promesses qu'ils s'étaient formulées juste avant. Leurs langues s'agitaient dans un ballet indécent, leurs souffles se mélangeaient, leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson. Leur harmonie se brisa sec lorsqu'un Shiki très excité, traça un sillon brûlant avec sa langue sur le cou de son amant. Joueur, il mordilla la chair tendre et grava sa marque. Le brun dériva de l'autre côté de la gorge appétissante, là, il ne se brida pas et enfonça ses crocs dans la veine, pompant le sang si fruité. Zéro n'en menait pas large, les attentions de son homme le rendaient fou, le contact l'électrisait mais il en voulait plus, tellement plus. Tout ce qu'il put faire était d'offrir encore plus sa peau, se collant littéralement à son partenaire.

Ce dernier adora ce mouvement lascif, mais cela le ramena à des dispositions plus sexuelles, refermant la plaie. Senri dériva alors sur le torse si lisse et parfait de son argenté, dessinant muscles, tétons et nombril avec gourmandise. Tout cela échauffa Zéro, son sexe reprenant vigueur. Son amant le sentit nettement et remarqua que lui non plus ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Il arrêta donc son activité et essaya d'attraper le lubrifiant. Il dut rassurer son Kiryu, qui n'avait pas apprécié la cessation, grognant pour montrer son mécontentement. Le gardien ne se plaignit pas longtemps, un doigt froid s'insinua dans son antre, lui causant une légère douleur. Shiki le remarqua et agaça son érection pour détourner son attention. Sa méthode fonctionna très bien lorsqu'un second, puis un troisième intrus s'imposèrent en lui. Les cris de Zéro étaient pourtant emplis d'une part de douleur, il serrait les dents, voulant rendre fier son amour, il savait par quoi passer mais ça n'en diminuait pas pour autant la sensation d'écartèlement.

Une longue préparation fut nécessaire à l'élargissement des chairs, Zéro était vierge. Son petit-ami ne s'y trompait pas mais cette étape ne faisait que l'exciter un peu plus, la recherche du point G, les sourds gémissements le rendaient fou. Au bout d'un long moment, l'argenté lui fit signe qu'il était prêt, mais le brun voulait d'abord…

« Aaaah ! » exhala Zéro d'un coup.

Ça y est, il l'avait, après quelques passages de ses doigts sur la prostate, Shiki consentit enfin à enfoncer son membre. Il le fit progressivement, s'appropriant entièrement Zéro, il le marquait profondément, espérait-il en procédant ainsi. Une fois complètement entré, ses mouvements de bassin furent doux, lents et tendres, habituant l'entrée.

« Tu vas te dépêcher, oui ! Je ne suis pas en sucre ! »

Le brun eut un grand sourire à ses mots, il n'attendait que ça pour se lâcher pleinement. Ce n'étaient plus de gentils mouvements mais des ruades secs, dévastatrices qui assaillirent alors le postérieur de l'argenté. De courts mouvements secs d'ailleurs qui ne tardèrent pas à faire voir les étoiles à Zéro, sa prostate constamment sollicitée le rendait extatique. Tous deux au bord de l'orgasme, les deux garçons se pelotonnèrent l'un contre l'autre pour échanger un baiser. Echange qui étouffa leurs cris, ce dont les autres vampires furent reconnaissants, c'était qu'ils étaient bruyants quand même ! Enfin, après quelques derniers vas-et-viens, leur semence jaillit puissante, libératrice. Ils étaient repus… pour le moment. Shiki Senri semblait cacher un appétit vorace ! Plusieurs fois dans la nuit, Aidô et Kain pestèrent contre les plus pervers qu'eux pour ne pas savoir s'arrêter !

Dans la chambre de Kaname, après leurs ébats quotidiens, Ichijô restait alangui sur le lit. Quant à son amant, il était positionné devant son échiquier, un cavalier et un pion étaient face-à-face.

« Bien. Une bonne chose de faite. J'adore rendre mes amis heureux. » murmura-t-il.

« Allez, Ka-chan, la nuit n'est pas finie, tu viens ? » l'aguicha son beau blond, une bague brillant à son index.

« Oui. Au fait, tu me donneras aussi un coup de main pour réunir Ruka et Yagari ? » demanda Kuran, usant de sa technique secrète, les yeux de chiot triste.

« Ah ! T'en as jamais marre ?! »

Voilà ! Défi relevé, OS dont je suis assez fière ! Maintenant, Shira-chan, Uneri, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Et les autres aussi, soyez pas timides ! Bon, je suis crevée, je vous laisse.


End file.
